


Death was too Good

by tinkr_tailr



Series: A Thousand Little Pieces [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: After Into the Abyss, Erimond turned tranquil, M/M, Rite of Tranquility, Spoilers, Tranquility as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkr_tailr/pseuds/tinkr_tailr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the Inquisitor making the horrifying decision to turn the magister Livius Erimond Tranquil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death was too Good

The door to their not at all secretly shared room was locked tightly, a chair under the knob just in case anyone heard the two volatile mages shouting and decided to interfere. They weren’t doing it to keep others from stopping them, they were doing it because they knew better than anyone that when their tempers flared, so did their magic.

The fight had been building up for some time, since Ylon had made the harsh decision. One that Dorian could not, refused to understand.

“Tranquil?” the word was soft, bitterness and harsh judgment like a slap across the face. “Of all the things- death would have been more kind!”

“I would not be kind to that, that thing!” Ylon hissed back, eyes hard. It was like looking at someone completely different, Dorian realized, than the flirtatious, happy elf he had first fallen in love with. The Ylon he loved was shy about holding a position of power, didn’t want to lead an army, asked for advice at every turn.

And he would not have made another mage tranquil.

“You are a mage!” The human growled, voice still dangerously low. “You know what that does, what it means! Why could you not just have had him thrown into a dungeon, or better yet, have him killed?! A mage with any sense would rather be killed than made tranquil!”

“You don’t understand!” Dorian took a step back, eyes wide and blinking as he watched his lover roar, hand glowing a harsh green. He could only rush to Ylon’s side when the elf winced, holding his wrist tightly as the pain faded with the glow. “ _Don’t_ ,” Ylon held out his right arm, the one without the mark. “I won’t hurt you.”

‘ _I know_ ,’ was what Dorian wanted to say. But he couldn’t.

“You… don’t understand,” Ylon fell to his knees, head in his hands. Every fiber of his being screamed for Dorian to go to his lover’s side, and yet… sense told him better. “You don’t understand the fade like I have to,” Dorian wanted to take offense, but really. It was a fairly accurate statement. “Any emotion strong enough in a soul when killed can live on, if they die in the fade or not. Killing him truly would have just been giving him back to Corypheus! And I couldn’t let him stay in a jail cell, he was too much of a risk! The first chance he got, that fucking shem would have killed anyone he had to in order to further his master’s plans!”

Ylon looked up at Dorian, eyes pleading with the man to understand why he had made the decision. “He didn’t deserve death,” the elf whispered. “Death would be too good for him! Making him tranquil is truly the only safe option when it comes to him…”

Dorian finally fell to his knees beside the Dalish elf who had all too easily won his heart. He pulled Ylon to him, rocking the male back and forth as Ylon sobbed. He hadn’t realized… It wasn’t like… Maker, but Ylon had so much to think about with every decision he made…

“I know how you felt,” Ylon muttered after long moments of sobbing. “When I realized where we were, when I saw that you were there with me…” The look in Ylon’s eyes broke Dorian’s heart. “The last time I had been in that place I was the only one who made it out. I didn’t mean for it to- he forced me to take you into the Fade!”

“I didn’t-” Dorian attempted.

“You could have died!” Ylon screeched, burying his face in Dorian’s tunic, holding onto the human for dear life. “I would have gladly given my life to that horrid creature if it meant that you would go on living… That human could have killed you.” The eyes that Ylon looked up at Dorian with were… so blank. And yet filled with so much emotion all the man could do was hold his lover that much tighter. “Death would have been too good for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> My poor Inquisitor... Honestly, it was only because of Dorian's reaction to the whole thing that I chose to turn the asshole Tranquil.
> 
> I regret nothing.


End file.
